DAEJAE - (Story of us) The Confession
by BYGHIME - Julz
Summary: Ijinkan aku mengatakannya, ijinkan aku memenuhi janjiku pada mereka. Tuhan, bantu aku sekali ini. Aku mohon (Bad Sumarry)


Author : Julz

Main Cast : Jung Daehyun – Yoo Youngjae (DAEJAE)

Support cast : Bang Yongguk (B.A.P)

Gendre : AU – Romance – Sad - Hurt

Length : Ficlet

Rate : T / G

Disclameir : The story and plot it's mine, out from my little brain but not for the cast.

** Typo's NORMAL.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Story of Us

[ The Confession ]

.

.

.

.

**-Daehyun POV-**

Aku hanya bisa merentangkan tanganku untuk meraih bahunya yang bergetar hebat untuk memintanya berhenti menangis. Namun entah mengapa tanganku tak pernah bisa menggapainya walau jarak kami sangat dekat. Aku hanya bisa mendengar suara tangis dan dia yang duduk tertunduk disebuah kursi, menutupi wajah cantiknya dengan kedua tangannya. "Kenapa kau begitu sedih? Apa yang kau tangisi Jae,," dia tak juga menoleh padaku. Apa ini mimpi, karnanya Youngjae tidak bisa mendengarku?. "Daehyunieee, jebal irona".

Aku masih berusaha untuk menggapainya meski sepertinya tanganku tak akan pernah bisa menggapainya. Aku menoleh saat telingaku mendengar suara yang memanggil Youngjae, "Youngjaeaaa, kau masih disini?". Itu ibuku dan entah ada apa dengan hatiku rasanya aku ingin sekali memeluk ibu dengan erat saat ini, wajah ibu terlihat lelah. "Omma, kau terjaga sampai malam?" tanyaku namun sekali lagi tidak ada respon, mereka seperti tidak mendengarku.

Disekeliling aku hanya melihat Youngjae dan Omma sekarang tak ada yang lainnya, terasa sangat janggal. "Mianhae Omma, ini semua karena aku" lagi tangisan Youngjae terdengar, ini sungguh sangat menyesakkan buatku, mendengarnya menangis seperti ini tanpa bisa menenangkannya. Youngjae akan selalu mencariku saat dia sedih untuk menangis didalam pelukkanku tapi kini aku hanya bisa berdiri dengan lelah ingin menggapainya.

"Aku meneleponnya untuk datang dengan cepat". Iya aku ingat Youngjae memang meneleponku, dia menangis saat itu dan memintaku untuk menjemputnya karena tidak tahan dengan pertengkaran orang tuanya dirumah. Aku dengan segera pergi untuk menjemputnya. "Berhenti Yoo Youngjae, berhenti menyakitiku dengan tangisanmu".

"Hyung,,,"

"Jebal,,,"

Mataku mendadak membesar mendengarnya memanggilku Hyung, dia tidak pernah mau memanggilku Hyung karena menurutnya kita berdua hanya berbeda beberapa bulan saja jadi dia tidak perlu memanggilku Hyung. Hatiku berdesir, rasa sakit menghampiri dengan sangat cepat dan sangat menusuk, kemudian suara nyaring memekak telingaku. "Hyung…!".

Nafasku berhenti, mungkin jantungku juga berhenti untuk sesaat karena saat ini aku melihat seseorang dengan tubuh dan wajah yang sangat mirip denganku terbaring lemah dengan berbagai macam peralatan medis yang terpasang ditubuhnya, itu aku.

Youngjae menangis tersedu dan Omma juga terlihat tidak jauh berbeda dengan Youngjae, mereka tersedu. Beberapa orang dengan pakaian putih sibuk memeriksa keadaanku sedangkan aku hanya bisa mematung dengan segala pemadangan yang ada saat ini dihadapanku.

"Tidak apa-apa, saat ini dia sudah kembali stabil meski tadi denyut jantungnya sedikit melemah, itu mungkin hanya efek dari oprasi" ucap dokter berkepala plontos itu kepada Omma dan Youngjae. "Teruslah ajak dia bicara untuk membuat peningkatan respon dari otaknya, itu sangat membantu bagi pasien koma".

Koma? Ternyata aku koma, itu mengapa Omma dan Youngjae menangis, tapi bukankah aku harusnya bersama Youngjae di taman. Aku menjemputnya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu Jung Daehyun, tidak akan" perkataan itu membuatku kembali tersadar dari kebingungan yang menerpaku dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini. Ucapan datar tanpa ekspresi itu membuatku takut dan sangat bersalah, "Mianhae Yoo Youngjae,,, mianhae".

-Story of Us-

Mungkin kematian akan menghampiriku sebentar lagi, hanya itu yang bisa aku simpulkan dari kajadian ini. Aku melihat tubuhku sendiri terbaring tanpa bisa bergerak, rohku hanya bisa menontoninya tanpa bisa kembali bersatu dengan tubuh itu. Milikku. Ragaku.

Sudah hampir satu bulan dan disetiap hari itu pula Youngjae selalu mengunjungiku, duduk ditempat yang sama dengan air mata yang selalu saja terurai.

"Jangan tangisi aku"

Seseorang datang memasuki ruangan yang aku mulai benci ini. "Hyung". Yongguk hyung berhenti tepat didepan pintu, dia hanya memandang kosong pada tubuhku. "Hyung,, dia masih belum mau bangun". Ini lelucon Tuhan paling hebat untukku, kenapa aku harus menyaksikan semua ini dan mendengar semua ini. "Tuhan kau menyiksaku!".

Yongguk hyung menghampiri tubuhku, menggenggam tanganku dengan genangan air mata yang sudah siap tertumpah. Yongguk hyung bahkan sampai datang dari Amerika hanya untukku, "Jung Daehyun, kau berjanji akan menyusulku ke Amerika. Bangunlah". Yah itu janjiku, janjiku pada Yongguk hyung untuk menyusulnya kuliah ke Amerika. "Mianhae Hyung".

"Makanlah, Ahjuma bilang kau pergi dari rumah tanpa memakan apapun" Yongguk hyung menyodorkan makanan pada Youngjae tapi dia malah tidak melihatnya sama sekali, hanya menatap tubuh bodohku yang tidak bisa bergerak.

"Hyung, apa dia akan bangun. Daehyun, apa dia akan bangun?"

Yongguk hyung meletakkan bungkusan makanan yang dipegangnya, merengkuh Youngjae dalam pelukkannya. "Dia pasti bangun. Ada sesuatu yang besar yang harus dia lakukan" Youngjae menatap Yongguk dengan air mata yang setia berada dipelupuknya, "Apa itu?" namun Yongguk hyung hanya tersenyum menjawabnya.

"Hyung, bisa kau wakil kan aku untuk memberitahunya. Aku rasa aku tidak akan pernah bangun". Kenyataan yang sangat menyedihkan saat diri sendiri sudah mengetahui bahwa hanya tinggal menunggu malaikat kematian itu menarikku dari sini, membawa jauh dari orang-orang yang aku cintai.

-Story of Us-

Aku hanya bisa berdiri disudut ini tanpa bisa pergi kemana-mana, hanya mematung dengan terus melihat tubuh kaku milikku terbaring juga melihat orang-orang yang datang untuk menjenguk. "Daehyuniee, aku menagih janjimu untuk menjaga Youngjae. Bangunlah dan bawa Youngjae menemuiku di Amerika, aku harus pulang sekarang. Kau harus bangun" bisik Yongguk hyung ditelinga pada tubuhku yang terbaring namun aku bisa mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas.

"Hyung, aku tidak akan bisa bangun meski aku mau" namun kalimat selanjutnya dari Yongguk hyung membuatku tersentak "Aku tidak akan memafkanmu Jung Daehyun, tidak akan. Jika kau tidak bangun setelah membuat adikku menangis terlalu lama". Yah, Youngjae adalah adik sepupu Yongguk hyung dan mereka sangat dekat seperti saudara kandung itu sebabnya Yongguk hyung sangat melindungi Youngjae.

Aku melihat Yongguk hyung yang akhirnya meninggalkan ruangan. Aku merenungi kata-kata Yongguk hyung, aku memang berjanji padanya untuk menyusulnya ke Amerika, membawa Youngjae bersamaku setelah aku melakukan itu. Pengakuan. Aku memandangi tubuhku, ternyata seperti itu wujudku. Tidak menarik.

(u_u)(n_n)

Malam tiba saat Youngjae akhirnya datang dan duduk dikursi tepat disebelah ranjang, aku yakin dia baru saja mengantar Yongguk hyung ke _airport_. "Daehyuniee, kau harus bangun. Yongguk hyung sudah kembali lagi ke Amerika, aku sendirian lagi sekarang". Aku benci dengan keadaan dan marah dengan keadaan, seseorang yang aku cintai mengeluh padaku, memintaku bersamanya. Dia kesepian. "Biarkan aku menemaninya atau biarkan aku tidak melihat ini semua dengan lenyapkan saja nyawaku saat ini juga. Tuhan, kau dengar aku?" pukulanku hanya angin yang bertabrakan dengan angin, tidak terjadi apapun hanya emosi yang bisa tertanam akibat permainan Tuhan yang entah kapan melepaskanku.

-Story of Us-

Kepalaku terasa berat, seluruh tubuhku merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat dan mataku tidak bisa terbuka. Aku berusaha keras mengerakkan barang sedikit tubuhku dan sepertinya berhasil, meski hanya jariku yang bergerak dan itu pun hanya sedikit, "Kau bangun? Dokter …" hanya itu yang kudengar sesaat setelah aku bisa membuka sedikit mataku yang kemudian kembali tertutup. Aku dengar jeritan Youngjae dan juga tangisan Omma disekitarku namun aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, hanya bisa mendengar semua keributan disekitarku. "Tuhan, kau permainkan aku lagi".

(u_u)(n_n)

Tidak ada warna lain selain putih, aku seperti ada disebuah kotak yang keseluruhannya berwarna putih. Aku sudah mati. Ucapan itu, semua kata-kata yang aku dengar selama berdiri disudut ruangan itu seperti terulang dengan sangat tepat, membuat hatiku terasa sangat berat dan sangat sakit. "Ijinkan aku mengatakannya, ijinkan aku memenuhi janjiku pada mereka. Tuhan, bantu aku sekali ini. Aku mohon"

-Story of Us-

Aku berjalan pelan menuju taman yang tidak berada jauh dari komplek rumah Youngjae, sebelumnya dia sudah menceramahiku habis-habisan untuk tidak pergi kemanapun dan biarkan dia yang datang kerumahku tapi setelah sedikit memohon akhirnya dia mengijinkanku. Aku tidak lagi menggunakan motor kesayanganku, lagi pula itu sudah sangat hancur karena kecelakaan hampir 3 bulan yang lalu saat aku dengan terburu-buru ingin menjemput Youngjae dirumahnya. Keadaan jalan yang licin sehabis hujan membuatku tidak dapat berhenti dengan tepat saat menghindari untuk menabrak anak kecil yang saat itu terlepas dari genggaman orang tuanya ketika menyebrang, motorku menabrak pembatas jalan dan kepalaku terbentur tiang listrik hingga membuatku koma.

Yah, kini aku kembali, Tuhan memberikan permintaanku saat itu. Kini tubuhku tak lagi hanya terbaring kaku dan aku akan membuat pengakuanku saat ini juga padanya. Aku sampai ditaman dan Youngjae sudah berada disana, dia menghampiriku. "Kau bahkan baru keluar rumah sakit 3 hari yang lalu Daehyuniee" aku hanya terkekeh melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang seperti suster rumah sakit itu. Entahlah aku hanya merasa bahwa harus memanfaatkan waktu dan kesempatan yang diberikan Tuhan padaku.

Rasa sakit dikepalaku masih sangat terasa menusuk namun sekuat mungkin aku tidak menghiraukannya dan memberikan senyumanku seperti biasa pada Youngjae. "Yongguk hyung memintaku membawamu ke Amerika" ucapku akhirnya setelah hanya diam beberapa menit, "Perban saja masih ada dikepalamu Jung Daehyun, tapi kau sudah bicara Amerika" dengusan kecil keluar dari bibir mungilnya, lagi aku hanya tersenyum.

"Tapi aku tidak akan membawamu kesana"

"Wae? Ya. Jung Daehyun, apa maksudmu?" dengan cepat Youngjae menyambar ucapanku, sungguh aku ingin tertawa melihat wajahnya saat ini yang nampak kesal namun aku tahan karena rasa sakit dikepalaku rasanya semakin tak tertahankan.

"Aaah.." leguhku sambil memegang kepala,

"Ya, gwaenchana? Kapalamu sakit?"

Aku mengenggam tangan Youngjae yang cemas dengan keadaanku, berusaha menenangkannya "Tidak apa, hanya sedikit nyeri" senyumku padanya dan tanpa aku kira kini Youngjae malah menangis.

"Kau tidak boleh teridur lagi, jangan biarkan aku sendirian"

Youngjae menundukkan kepalanya sambil tetap menangis. Aku memeluk Youngjae posesif, menenangkan tangisannya didalam pelukkanku. Youngjae mengangkat kepalanya, dengan air mata yang masih menggenang dia memintaku berjanji, "Berjanji padaku, kau akan selalu menemaniku. Saranghae Jung Daehyun, saranghae Hyung" aku kembali memeluknya dengan erat. "Saranghae Yoo Youngjae, jeongmal sarangheyo" akhirnya aku bisa melakukannya, melakukan pengakuanku padanya meski aku didahuluinya. Aku lega akhirnya perasaan yang selama ini terpendam bisa tersampaikan dan terbalaskan. Aku akan disini bersamamu, menjauhkanmu dari kesepian yang sangat kau benci.

-Story of Us-

**-Author POV-**

Youngjae duduk di sebuah kedai kopi dipinggir jalan yang ada disekitaran L.A dengan segelas _latte_ yang menemani sorenya. "Kau pasti akan memamerkan senyummu dan membuat para gadis jatuh hati dengan senyuman manismu itu Jung Daehyun" Youngjae tersenyum manis membayangkan senyuman manis khas seorang Jung Daehyun, seseorang yang akhirnya dia tau menyimpan perasaan cinta tulusnya sejak lama.

_"Saya sudah memintanya tetap dirawat untuk lebih lanjut melihat perkembangan seluruh organ tubuhnya sehabis koma, tetapi dia menolak"_

Sore itu setelah melakukan pengakuannya kepada Youngjae bahwa dia mencintainya, Jung Daehyun meninggal dunia akibat pendarahan yang terjadi diotaknya. Daehyun meninggal setelah mengantar Youngjae pulang kerumahnya, sesampainya dirumah ketika hendak menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya Daehyun sudah tidak lagi bisa menahan rasa sakit dikepalanya itu hingga membuatnya terjatuh.

"Kau adalah namja yang paling bodoh" ucap Youngjae dengan senyum yang sarat akan kerinduan. Sudah hampir satu tahun Daehyun meninggal dan saat ini dia memutuskan untuk kuliah di Amerika bersama Yongguk dengan alasan untuk tak lagi tertekan akan kondisi orang tuanya yang selalu bertengkar dan juga seperti memiliki kewajiban untuk berada disini, di Amerika. Youngjae ingin mewujudkan mimpi Daehyun untuk kuliah di Amerika bersama, dia tau Daehyun sudah merencanakan segalanya untuknya.

_Flashback …_

3 hari setelah Daehyun meninggal, Youngjae mengunjungi rumah Daehyun. Youngjae memasuki kamar Daehyun yang dibiarkan apa adanya oleh ibunya, kamar khas anak lelaki. Dimeja belajar kecil yang ada disudut ruangan Youngjae melihat beberapa foto mereka yang terpajang dan juga beberapa note yang tertempel disana, satu dari note itu membuat hati Youngjae berdesir hebat

"**Aku akan mengatakannya hari ini dan akan membawanya ke Amerika agar tak lagi menangis"**

Jantung Youngjae mencelos membaca tulisan di note itu, tulisan Daehyun sebelum dia pergi menemuinya sore hari itu ditaman, hari dimana dia pergi untuk selamanya.

_Flashback end .._

"Kau sedang memikirkannya?" suara berat itu menyadarkan Youngjae dari lamunannya akan Daehyun. "Hyung kau telat" saut Youngjae menanggapi Yongguk tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya. "Kau memikirkannya" ucap Yongguk lagi dengan senyuman, "Aku masih tidak habis pikir kenapa si bodoh itu butuh waktu lama untuk mengatakannya" ucap Youngjae diakhiri dengan menghela nafasnya panjang. "Apapun itu, dia adalah Daehyunku, selamanya akan menjadi Jung Daehyunku" senyum Youngjae ceria dengan penuh rasa cinta didalam hatinya untuk seorang Jung Daehyun yang selama ini menjaganya, menemaninya dari rasa kesepian dan menenangkannya dari rasa sedih, seseorang yang dengan sangat sabar berada disampingnya.

_"Terima kasih Tuhan untuk waktu yang kau berikan dan kau Jung Youngjae, saranghae"_

-The End-

Jangan bunuh Julz karena ending-nya Daehyun meninggal yah *peace*.Btw ini FF RE-make lagi (hehheehhe lagi stuck soalnya) aslinya ini FF straight and main cast-nya Jongup (yang mau baca bisa ke WP).

B.A.P udah mulai LIBUR selesai Mubank di Mexico kemarin, semoga bisa comeback secepatnya.

**Thanks to: **

(From story 'BANGHIM – Wait for me')

**Umari – Rafi ahmad – Chyu – WhielDaejae – Jung Natasya**

**#ForeverWithBAP**

**#EarthNeedsRespect**

Mind to review?


End file.
